guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ebany Salmonderiel
Archive box shamelessly stolen from Lord Biro. Stolen messsage shamelessly stolen from Sigm@ What you think of my page(s) Leave what you think about my pages here.. — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 13:14, 1 April 2007 (CDT) *''(First comment)'' Template:UserCharacter I noticed that you tagged Template:UserCharacter, but also have it used on one of your pages. This sort of template is usually recommended to remain in a user's own user space - you may want to copy it someplace over there if you plan to continue using it. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:53, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :I'm just about to remove it, Barek, but I had to go out before I could. — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 13:00, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Sig Test *— Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 14:50, 9 April 2007 (CDT) *— Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note14:53, 9 April 2007 (CDT) new section QS This is what new section does without me adding new section, but adding headline "new section QS" Queen Schmuck 15:00, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :Sorry, but I don't really understand what you're saying. Can you say it without it just being an example? — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 15:01, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::leaving a note with nothing in "subject/headline" area. Queen Schmuck 15:02, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :::Ok then, thanks. — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 15:03, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I read that you needed help, but I have one question: Why do you even have "Leave a note"? I mean, you should probably just have it redirect to your talk page right? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:11, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Archives. Hey. Please remove all category tags from your archived builds, so they don't show up in categories like this one. Thanks. -Auron 01:19, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :Ok then, just doing that now. — Ebany Salmonderiel (T• •talk:Ebany Salmonderiel|action=edit&section=new}} M) } Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading the files listed below. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied are missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Thank you for your cooperation. The following is a list of files that need attention: *Image:Guitar.jpg *Image:Dweomermaster-icon.png 84.13.251.42 07:13, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :There is no policy that says that they need to be tagged. Anyway, I made Image:Dweomermaster-icon.png and Image:Guitar.jpg is wikipedia:Image:Spanish_classical_acoustic_guitar3.jpg. — Ebany Salmonderiel (T• •talk:Ebany Salmonderiel|action=edit&section=new}} M) 08:26, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Test Edit Test — Ebany Salmonderiel (T• •talk:Ebany Salmonderiel|action=edit&section=new}} M) 09:20, 30 July 2007 (CDT) omg that made me sad =( —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 13:37, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :What did? — Ebany Salmonderiel (T• •talk:Ebany Salmonderiel|action=edit&section=new}} M) 13:38, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::you left guildwiki... —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 13:40, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::I'm kind-of-gone, but I actually think I may as well stay here, but not contribute much. — Ebany Salmonderiel (T• •talk:Ebany Salmonderiel|action=edit&section=new}} M) 13:41, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Why is everybody leaving? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 13:44, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::::I've changed my mind, I've not gone. — Ebany Salmonderiel (T• •talk:Ebany Salmonderiel|action=edit&section=new}} M) 13:45, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Hooray! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 13:55, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Well then, does that mean you will be helping out Category:Candidates for deletion by removing the del-tags on your pages? (T/ ) 02:05, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::I still want them deleted, I've removed the delete tags from the ones I don't. Huh? What's the deal with a 1 month temp ban? *confused* -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 12:24, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :I have no clue. Anyway, it would be good if an admin could add AT's wikiswap code to my monobook.js (hint hint). 83.104.37.31 18:15, 30 December 2007 (UTC) (Ebany, just bypassing the block to say this thing.) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 14:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC)